Visites de Minuit xxx Midnight Visits
by Sagri
Summary: Traduction de la fiction éponyme de Revlofantasy. Link x Sheik


**Visites de Minuit**

La porte de la chambre de Link, au Ranch Lon Lon, s'ouvrit aussi prudemment, aussi discrètement que d'ordinaire. Un œil cramoisi, brillant, explora les environs. Le clair de lune se glissait à l'intérieur par l'unique fenêtre sur le mur, transformant tout ce qui était présent en silhouettes fantomatiques. Sheik referma lentement la porte derrière lui, s'assurant qu'aucun grincement ne se fit entendre. Le Sheikah s'adossa contre l'épais battant de bois, retenant son souffle. Il fixa alors avec amour celui pour qui il était venu. Un jeune homme svelte dormait sous les draps, sans un bruit. Le tissu épousait la forme gracile de son corps, faisant remonter un frisson le long de son échine, poussant ses mains à caresses les mèches dorées de ce paisible dormeur. Les mèches dorées du Héros du Temps.

Sheik s'avança à pas de loup dans la pièce, se dirigeant peu à peu vers l'Hylien dans son lit. Dès que le Sheikah eut atteint le bord du lit, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder langoureusement Link. C'était la quatrième fois cette semaine qu'il se glissait dans sa chambre pour une visite de minuit qu'il passait à admirer le magnifique Héros. Cela lui prodiguait du réconfort ainsi qu'un grand plaisir de voir Link à ses côtés, en sécurité, indemne. Sheik passerait toute la nuit auprès de Link, admirant sa beauté, laissait courir de temps à autre ses doigts dans les doux cheveux d'or de l'Hylien. Bien sûr, Link ne savait pas qu'il profitait de quelques moments d'intimité avec lui pendant son sommeil. Au matin, Sheik s'en irait, sacrifiant ses propres besoins de sommeil juste pour pouvoir être près du Héros. Il faisait toujours très attention à ne laisser aucun indice indiquant qu'il avait passé la nuit dans la chambre de Link.

Sheik eut un sourire derrière son écharpe. _Je suis de retour auprès de toi_, songea-t-il, regardant toujours l'Hylien endormis. _Mon beau Héros du Temps._ Il s'assit sur lit, aux côtés de Link, sans faire aucun bruit ni aucun mouvement susceptible de tirer le blond de son sommeil. Ses pupilles cramoisies portèrent leur attention sur Link, ne perdant rien de sa beauté une fois encore. « Mon superbe Héros », murmura-t-il. D'une main, il caressa amoureusement les mèches blondes de Link avec un profond soupir. Oh ! il adorait tellement contempler ainsi l'Hylien. Être le seul en sa présence, le seul à l'admirer. En un sens, il désirait Link pour sa seule petite et égoïste personne. A vrai dire, Sheik n'était absolument pas égoïste ou envieux, mais le Héros était la seule chose dans sa vie qu'il ne voulait voir possédée par aucun autre. Et ceci incluait la Princesse Zelda, la Princesse Zora Ruto ou encore Malon, la douce jeune femme qui s'occupait du Ranch Lon Lon. Aussi innocente et altruiste qu'elle puisse être, Sheik n'était pas prêt à lui laisser une seule chance avec son amour.

« Comme c'est amusant », souffla-t-il, laissant courir ses doigts dans les mèches dorées de Link. « Imagine cette fermière innocente s'imposer à toi. » A cette pensée, il ne put retenir un petit rire. Le Sheikah sourit en laissant tomber son regard sur le Héros. Il venait de remuer légèrement, provoquant un léger frisson qui traversa le corps de Sheik. Le moindre petit mouvement que le Héros pouvait faire pendant son sommeil alors qu'il était présent le faisait presque sauter au plafond. Le Sheikah avait tellement peur que Link puisse se réveiller et découvrir ses petites péripéties nocturnes à son chevet. Sheik aimait trop le Héros pour que ce dernier se mette à le considérer différemment. « Tu penserais sûrement que je suis une sorte de fanatique obsédé », souffla Sheik, caressant doucement de son doigt l'un des bras puissants de Link. Comme il avait envie d'être serré dans ces bras, d'être aimé par le Héros. « Par les Déesses… Je t'aime. »

Link roula soudainement sur le côté, tournant le dos à Sheik, murmurant doucement dans son sommeil. Le Sheikah bondit à presque un mètre du sol, dans la pure terreur de voir l'Hylien se réveiller pour le trouver assis sur son lit. Sheik devait faire tous les efforts pour empêcher son cœur de bondir hors de sa poitrine. Il inspira profondément, jetant un œil au Héros. Celui-ci dormait toujours paisiblement. « Oh ! Ne m'effraie pas comme ça ! » souffla Sheik dans un murmure presque inaudible. « Je veux juste me délecter de ta personnalité… de ta beauté… de toi. » A cet instant, Sheik eut envie de s'allonger au côté de Link, d'enrouler ses bras autour de sa silhouette musclée mais svelte et de s'endormir avec lui. Tant de choses. Il désirait tant de choses de la part de l'Hylien. Sheik toucha délicatement l'épaule de Link. « Si les Déesses m'accordaient un unique vœu », murmura-t-il, « je demanderais d'être avec toi pour toujours. »

« Vœu accordé. »

Sheik laissa échapper un petit hoquet de surprise mêlée de terreur quand il vit l'Hylien se retourner et s'asseoir pour le fixer de ses superbes pupilles saphir. Sheik était pétrifié, incapable d'esquisser un mouvement.

« L… Link », bredouilla-t-il. « M… Mais, je… je pens… »

« Que j'étais endormi ? » demanda Link au Sheikah mort de peur. Intérieurement, il rit de la ressemblance frappante entre Sheik et une cocotte en plein phares. « J'étais réveillé toutes ces nuits », lui expliqua-t-il. « Je savais ce que tu faisais. » Sheik était bouche bée. Son bel Hylien avait _tout_ entendu. Ses rêveries. Ses éloges. Ses déclarations d'amour. « Tu as… tout entendu. » réussit-il enfin à dire. Link acquiesça, des mèches de cheveux blonds tombant sur ses yeux étincelants. « J'ai entendu ton souhait » murmura-t-il à Sheik. « Ton souhait d'être avec moi pour toujours. » Aussitôt, Sheik devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate derrière son écharpe, et il vit avec effroi Link lever une main pour libérer son visage et sa tête, laissant tomber l'étoffe sur le lit. Link rit en voyant le superbe visage du Sheikah teinté de rougeurs, ses cheveux d'or tombant sur ses yeux cramoisis. Sheik dut détourner le regard pendant un moment. Son magnifique Héros le regardait alors que son visage n'était pas masqué. Link plongea dans les yeux de Sheik, étincelant dans le clair de lune. Et Sheik tourna enfin la tête pour lui faire face.

« Ainsi, tu as absolument tout entendu », dit Sheik après un long moment. « Tout ? Je… J'ai tellement honte. Si seulement j'avais su. Oh ! tu dois penser que je suis un imbécile transi d'amour, délirant à n'en plus finir sur à quel point tu es ceci ou cela, et… »

« Et ? » demanda Link en l'interrompant. Sheik se mordit la lèvre. « Je… Je… » bredouilla-t-il. « Je suis tellement… »

« Gêné ? »

« Oui ! »

Link rit. « Je ne sais pas comment tu peux trouver ça amusant », marmonna Sheik en rougissant. « Peut-être trouves-tu ça hilarant pour ce que j'en sais, mais… »

« Sheik. »

La tête du Sheikah se tourna vers Link. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les douces lèvres de Link se pressèrent contre les siennes tandis qu'une main attirait son visage vers celui du Héros. Sheik ne savait pas s'il devait fondre de joie ou hurler. Il répondit au baiser avec amour, goûtant cette tiédeur qu'il avait si longtemps désirée. Au bout d'un moment, la baiser s'acheva, tous deux émergeant d'un bonheur momentané. Les prunelles saphir de Link se noyèrent dans les braises de celles de Sheik. Ce dernier lui rendit son regard, ravi. Link l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue avant de se laisser retomber sur ses oreillers. Il eut alors un large sourire en le regardant.

Il fallut quelques instants à Sheik pour revenir à la réalité. Le Héros du Temps venait juste de l'embrasser. Il lui avait rendu son amour. Intérieurement, Sheik trépignait de joie. Il porta son attention sur le bel Hylien. _Son_ bel Hylien. Link lui sourit de nouveau. « J'ai toujours su que tu étais celui qu'il me fallait », lui avoua-t-il. « On dirait que les rêves deviennent réalité, non ? »

Link tendit ses bras en direction de Sheik. Une invitation. « Viens là, Sheik », lui dit-il chaleureusement. Sheik était au comble de la joie, c'était ce qu'il avait attendu si longtemps. « Allez, Sheik », répéta Link, le ramenant à la réalité. « Je sais que tu en as envie. Viens là. » Il lui sourit alors, lui faisant comprendre que lui aussi avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Sheik acquiesça et fit ce dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps. Il glissa sa fine silhouette dans les bras de Link, s'appropriant son odeur et sa tiédeur. Dans un soupir, il se colla contre son Hylien et se détendit. « Link », murmura-t-il dans une souffle.

L'Hylien posa son regard sur lui. « Oui, mon adorable Sheikah ? » lui demanda-t-il. Entendre ses mots de la bouche du Héros faisait courir des frissons dans le dos de Sheik. « Je t'aime », lui répondit-il. Link eut un sourire avant d'embrasser ses mèches blondes. « Je t'aime aussi, Sheik », lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Sheik en soupira de bonheur.

Rapidement, le sommeil s'empara d'eux deux, et Sheik fut enfin comblé.

**Ouf ! C'est terminé ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser que, comme indiqué dans le titre et le sommaire, cette fiction n'est pas de moi mais de Revlofantasy. Pour ma part, je ne suis qu'un humble traducteur.**

**J'ai cependant souvent privilégié une traduction plus littéraire que littérale afin de rendre la lecture plus agréable en français. J'ai notamment remplacé beaucoup de « Link », « Sheik », etc. par « il » car sinon les répétitions étaient monstres. Je me suis aussi permis de ne pas traduire « Sheik was happier than a pig in mud » car si c'est une expression anglophone, je ne la connais pas et littéralement, ça donne « Sheik était plus heureux qu'un cochon dans la fange. » Pas très glamour, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, et que si vous connaissez la fiction d'origine, vous me pardonnerez les quelques erreurs de traduction. Envoyez-moi un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**


End file.
